Star Mica
Star Mica is a cave rock currently living in Empire City on Earth. Appearance Star Mica is a small Gem, around half the size of an Aquamarine. She has pale skin and a rounded head with no nose, and black eyes drawn in the style of far-distance renders. Her hair is blonde and short, with an angular hairline. Star Mica wears a gold and tan striped dress, with yellow shoes. Her Gemstone cuts through the back of her head, resembling a headpiece. History Star Mica was given to an elite in Blue Diamond's court, and served her for thousands of years before Earth's colonization began. When Blue Diamond called for her court to meet on Earth to discuss the growing Rebellion, the elite took her servants, including Star Mica, with her. Consequently, she would be among the many Gems that witnessed Garnet's first formation. Star Mica was shocked and horrified, but not as much as her owner, who feared her servants would turn on her in response. She quickly turned to Blue Diamond, pleading for herself and her servants to be sent back to Homeworld immediately. Her pleas fell on deaf ears, and Blue Diamond sent the elite to the Lunar Sea Spire. For another couple centuries, Star Mica continued to serve her owner, before the Crystal Gems launched an attack on the spire. The elite was caught in the crossfire and shattered, while Star Mica and her other servants fled the spire to avoid a similar fate. Realizing they were in a tough spot now that they were ownerless, the refugees went into hiding to discuss their options. Some of them defected to the Crystal Gems, but others (ironically including Star Mica) chose to just hide deep underground and wait out the war. These Gems would become cave rocks, and, staying together over the millenia, eventually moved to Empire City, where they live to this day. Abilities As an Era 1 Gem, Star Mica has standard Gem abilities. Unique Abilities * Photokinesis: Star Mica can not only project light from her Gemstone, but can also manipulate the intensity and even color of the projected light. Trivia * Star Mica was made for Gemsona-HQ's January 2020 Monthly Gem Challenge. ** Despite this, she is considered canon to the Mars AU. * Star Mica's design and role were partly inspired by a mica lampshade her creator saw at a restaurant. Gemstone Gemology * Star mica is a trade name for a variety of muscovite that forms star-shaped crystals. Star mica is also often white to yellow, to orange. * Muscovite is a mineral of aluminum and potassium in the mica mineral group with a hardness of 2-2.5 (though it can be harder depending on the face tested). ** Since it is the most common form of mica, when the term "mica" is used, it is often referring to muscovite. * Micas are known for their perfect cleavage, allowing them to be split into thin, often transparent sheets. Consequently, mica has been historically used as a glass substitute. ** In fact, muscovite draws its name from the term "Muscovy-glass," as it was used commonly in medieval Russia as a cheaper alternative to glass. * Muscovite isn't a traditional birthstone, but it is associated with the star sign Leo as well as the crown chakra. * Star mica in particular was historically associated with the stars, for obvious reasons. It is believed to be a stone of optimism, self-confidence, and spontaneity. Category:Characters Category:Micas Category:Star Micas Category:Independents Category:Cave Rocks Category:Yellow Colored Gems Category:Blue Diamond Gems Category:Era 1 Gems Category:Unknown Colony Gems